Where Madness Grows
by GEMfaerie
Summary: Oh Rosalyn, oh Rosalyn; make us normal, make us normal. At least that's what you say you will do. In reality, I think you're making us crazier. But shhh, don't tell the doctors. That's crazy talk. Oh Rosalyn, oh Rosalyn You are truly where madness grows. Rated M Hurt/Comfort & Angst R&R Fem!America Human AU
1. Lunch Time

_Oh my! A new story!_

_By the way, in the summary, that's supposed to be little Amelia singing and talking._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  
_

* * *

_ In the Asylum_

_Chapter 1_

_ Who are you?_

"Amelia Felicity Jones."

_ Where are you?_

"In Rosalyn Asylum."

_ Where is that?_

"London, England."

_ Why are you here?_

"I'm mad."

_ Mad?_

"Indeed. Absolutely bonkers. Crazy. Insane. Not...Not normal. I'm broken, like my old china doll Alice."

In the middle of a rather dull room there sat a young girl, only 12 years-old. One happy and excited blue eyes were now dull and lifeless. Caramel blonde waves of hair framed Amelia's face. They used to be long, but they now only reached her chin. The girl's skin was pale and covered in small scratches here and there.

She quietly whispered the same things to herself over and over. The little American often did this. Once she started, it was nearly impossible for her to stop on her own.

"Ms. Jones?"

Amelia snapped out of her trance, turning her head quickly over to the doorway, where a nurse stood. The nurse adjusted her glasses. She put on a smile. "Lunch time!"

When Amelia did nothing, the nurse huffed and walked into the room. She grabbed hold of her patient's shoulders and pulled her right off the ground. Amelia put her feet straight down. The nurse lowered her and Amelia stood up. Then, taking the nurse's hand, Amelia left for lunch.

Lunch was held in the large cafeteria and everyone ate together. Except for patients who weren't good. They ate by themselves in their rooms.

_Didn't you used to eat in your room?_

"Why yes, actually. I preferred it. I don't like being with everyone else."

The nurse frowned and looked down at Amelia. She tapped the younger girl's nose. "Don't talk to yourself."

"Sorry Ms. Lizzy." Amelia said, putting her head down.

Ms. Lizzy gave her a hug. "Oh, it's okay. But really, we mustn't talk to ourselves like that."

_Sorry to get you in trouble, Lady Amelia._

This Amelia had to giggle at. Her, having a title like Lady! She was just a lowly peasant girl. At least she thought. She was pretty sure. Amelia, having been orphaned as a baby, wouldn't know who her parents were.

As a child, Amelia couldn't understand why she would've been given away, so she came up with her own idea. Her parents must have been very very poor. They couldn't let their darling little angel live in such horrible conditions. So, they gave Amelia to a somewhat wealthier family. Amelia liked to believe that after years of stealing from the rich and giving to all the other poor people, they were executed. But they died doing what they believed was right. And that made them heroes.

_But after such a large event like that, surely you would've heard of it. Even if you can't read newspapers and such, the nurses would've been discussing it._

Amelia blocked that out. Her parents were heroes.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Amelia glanced at the door where the blood wrenching scream came from. She gulped and turned her head away.

_What? What was that? _

_ '_Somebody was being treated', Amelia thought back to the little voice. 'for their insanity.'

_ Have they ever done that to you?_

'Yes, that's where Catherine went.'

_Catherine? Who's that?_

'She was my friend before you. She was just like you. But Catherine couldn't keep her bloody mouth shut. So we were shocked. She died.'

The voice gasped, _Oh no no no! I don't want this to happen to me!_

'Then keep your mouth shut. And I suppose if you'll be staying I can give you a name.'

_Oh goody!_

'Hmmm,' Amelia thought to herself. What to call her, what to call her. Then it hit her. 'I know! Your new name is Olivia!'

_Olivia? I like it!_

Amelia smiled. She was glad to have a friend.

"Ready to go inside?"

Amelia jumped. Then she remembered where she was and who she was with. She nodded. "Yeah, let's go eat."

* * *

_The first chapter is more so introductions to who Amelia is._

_Review?_


	2. Cake

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Where Madness Grows

Chapter 2

Amelia walked inside the little cafeteria. She looked around. Then she turned to the nurse, who was gone. The little girl frowned. Sighing Amelia went up to get her lunch.

She was handed a plate that had some...Ham, maybe? It was always sorta a mystery. Amelia couldn't ever tell exactly what kind of meat it was. Along with that 'stuff', there was mashed potatoes, corn, peas, and what Amelia thought was supposed to apple sauce. But then again, Amelia was pretty sure apple sauce wasn't blue with red spots here and there.

_Ew! What is that stuff? _

Amelia giggled at Olivia. 'It's food! Silly girl.', Amelia thought.

_Are you sure? It doesn't look like it..._

"Yes I'm sure." Amelia whispered aloud. Sometimes she just couldn't keep it inside. That was dangerous, she knew, but Amelia couldn't help it.

"Ah! Amelia, come here." Ivan, a Russian patient called over. Amelia shot him a glare and walked over. She put her plate down.

"What is it, Ivan?" Amelia hissed.

Ivan just smiled. He never really stopped smiling. It drove Amelia insane. But either Ivan didn't notice or he did and just continued to do it like an asshole. Amelia thought that clearly those were the only two possibilities. "Look what I have!" He whispered excitedly. From underneath the table Ivan pulled out a piece of cake. It was pretty and it had frosting and even fresh strawberries!

Amelia's mouth watered at the sight. "Is that even real?" She asked, immediately sitting down.

Ivan nodded. "Da. And you can have if you sit here with me."

Amelia made a face. "No way!" She said. Ivan pouted, but Amelia wouldn't let his sad face get to her. She took her plate and walked over to a table where no one else sat. The blonde placed her plate down and began to eat.

_So who was he?_

'No one.'

_I refuse to believe that! Obviously you know him very well, and he knows you. Why wouldn't you sit with Ivan?_

Amelia made up an excuse. 'He already has people to sit with.' Across the room, two other people sat down with the Russian. 'See?'

_But what's wrong with having more people to talk to? Besides, the one doesn't look very friendly._

'That's Nikolai, Ivan's younger brother.'

_Oh. What about the girl? _

'Yeketerina, or Katyusha. She's their older sister.'

_Oh, but-_

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Amelia screamed. A few kids turned to look at her. Outbursts like this were common here. Amelia quickly realized her mistake, and tears began to form in her eyes. Some doctors started walking towards her.

_Amelia, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you-_

"It's okay," Amelia whispered. "You're all I have anyways."


	3. News

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii._

_New way of telling Amelia and Alice's thoughts apart._

_=Alice's thoughts=_

_+Amelia's thoughts+_

_I don't own Hetalia/Nyotalia. u_u_

* * *

_**+Where Madness Grows+**_

_**=Chapter 3=**_

_ =Amelia?=_

"..."

_=Amelia, please.=_

"..."

_=It's okay; I understand if you don't wish to speak. I-I just... I'M SO SORRY! I had no idea they'd shock like that, and only for yelling! And every time you'd scream in pain, they shocked you more!=_

"..."

Amelia lay on her bed in her room. She was lucky enough to have her own room. Most "patients" had to share a room with about ten other girls! Amelia had earned this room since she behaved so well.

The doctors almost took her room away. However, Amelia had begged and pleaded and promised she'd behave. She had only one more chance, which she would _**not **_let go to waste.

_+Alice?+_

_ =Oh! Amelia! Thank heavens you're speaking to me again! I-=_

_ +Alice, would you please just SHUT UP?+_

_ =Oh...=_

_ +Why won't you just leave me alone?!+ _Amelia was shrieking now. _+I'm sick and tired of hearing other people's voices in my head!+_

Amelia's eyes welled up with tear. She whispered, "I'm not crazy."

There was a knock at the door.

But the blonde ignored it, saying nothing. She rolled onto her stomach and moved so that her face hung over the bed. She looked down, noting every tear that hit the floor. Taking a deep breath she asked, "Who is it?"

"Amelia? Can I come in?" Amelia froze when she heard the Russian accent. It was a familiar sound that she used to wish would always stay with her. "It's cold out here."

"I-I don't have a key, Ivan." Amelia said. She quickly dried her tears. Ivan couldn't know she had been crying.

Alice shrieked. _=IVAN?!= _

_+Shut up, Alice.+ _Amelia sat up. "Ivan, what are you doing here? How did you get out your room?"

"I found a piece of metal that bended very well." Ivan replied. "No one knows I'm not in my room."

Amelia bit her lip. If he was found out, he'd be in serious trouble. And, if he was found in her room, they'd both be in even more trouble. "Ivan-"

"Please, Amelia. Let me in. I need to talk to you. And do not say you do not have anything to open the door with, I know have something. You are a smart girl." Ivan said.

Amelia sighed and slid down to the floor. "Ivan.."

"Please? It will be quick. I promise that, Moя пpинцecca."

_+My princess...+ _Amelia thought. She blushed at that old nickname. Amelia stood up and walked over to the door. She took a pin out of her hair and undid the lock. Ivan smiled and walked right in. He looked around, seeing what all she had in her room.

The cement floor was painted a dark green. The ceiling was pointed like the night sky, with small light bulbs acting as stars. The walls were painted so that the top looked like the evening sky. It blended into the other colours of the sky at different times until it looked like night again at the bottom. On the wall near Amelia's bed there was a lamp that held a single candle inside.

Amelia's bed itself was fairly nice looking. There was a stuffed animal on her bed which Ivan could only guess was supposed to be a bald eagle.

Ivan turned to look at Amelia. Her head was down and looking at her feet. "Your room looks nice."

The girl only shrugged. This was another privilege of being good and cooperating. Getting your room decorated and nice looking like this.

_=Amelia, get rid of him right now! He's only going to get you into trouble!=_

_ +No. I don't want to get rid of him. I want to hear what he has to say.+_

Alice groaned, but said nothing more.

Amelia was snapped back to reality when she felt a hand tilt her face up. She saw a concerned look in Ivan's purple eyes. Amelia just burst into tears again. Ivan immediately hugged her close, not caring that his coat was going to get ruined by her tears.

"I really am crazy, aren't I?" She whispered.

Ivan shook his head. "Нет, you're perfect."

"I hear them still. They're still here."

"A product of fear, a way of coping, whatever it is. But you're not insane. You never heard them until we came here." Ivan stroked Amelia's hair.

"Do you think they'll ever let us out?" Amelia found herself asking. It was a question that no one ever discussed, however, it was asked often. She pulled away from Ivan.

Ivan looked down at her. "That's actually what I came here to talk to you about. Katyusha's gone, and Natalia's been taken to the Death Hall."


	4. Control

_Longer chapter, ftw!_

_TW: Mentions of rape, violence, cursing_

_Hetalia/Nyotalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

_**+Where Madness Grows+**_

_**=Chapter 4=**_

"What?" Amelia asked, hoping she heard wrong. No, begging any God that would listen that she had heard wrong.

"Katyusha is gone; Natalia has been sent to Death Hall." Ivan said, emotionless. His eyes were full of sadness, and his fists were balled up in frustration and anger.

Death Hall was the name most inmates used for the one hallway where no one ever came back. There were always a few children who would optimistically say that the others sent there just went home, their eyes still filled with the same doubt everyone else had.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Amelia asked. Maybe it was just a bad dream? She held onto that lie, hoping she wouldn't have to let go.

Ivan nodded. "I saw them take Natalia away myself. They led her down to a room and forced her in there while she kicked and screamed." He looked down. "I feel ashamed I didn't try and help her."

Amelia put her head in her hands. "But she was always so sweet." She whispered. Closing her eyes she added, "Until they brought her here."

_=What about Katyusha? How does he know she's gone? Aren't boys and girls normally kept away from each other?= _Alice asked, puzzled.

_ +Well we can talk at lunch and recess.+ _Amelia replied. "Ivan, what about Katy? Do you know for sure she's gone?"

"Not exactly." The Russian boy said quietly.

Amelia raised her eyebrow. "Not exactly?"

"Well," Ivan began to explain. "I heard it from Rosie, but you know she's not always trustworthy. Not that it's her fault, of course." Rosie was a 15 girl from a decent home. They weren't exactly nobles, but they were far from poor. When she was 8, Rosie began having trouble differentiating from reality and fiction. Her parents, who really did love her very much, tried their hardest to downplay it. They really did. But soon she was hallucinating all the time and screaming at things that weren't there. People found out and it soon spread around the town that Rosie was not entirely sane. The doctors told her parents it would be for the best to send her to Rosalyn. Rosie's parents were reluctant, but soon relented. They assured their daughter she'd be back for Christmas. That of course was a lie, as Rosalyn never truly "fixed" them.

"Did she give any explanation?" Amelia asked.

Shaking his head, Ivan replied, "Нeт. She just called me over and said, 'She's gone. Miss Yeketerina is gone.'" Blushing Ivan added, "Rosie also said something about 'Miss Yeketerina had too nice of a body and now she is gone.'"

Amelia swallowed. She was well aware of what that must have meant. Though, she wished she didn't. It actually happened more often then Amelia would have liked to admit. And after they were done, it was never guaranteed that they would be back.

Footsteps were heard outside Amelia's door, and so she shut off the light and ran into bed. Ivan hid underneath, seeing nowhere else he could possibly fit.

_=I told you not to let him in! But noooo, you had to let him, that bastard, that demon child, into your room.= _Alice shrieked.

Amelia responded by holding her head and gritting her teeth. _+He is _not _a bastard! He is _not _a demon child! And if I hear you say that again I'll... I'll...+ _She trailed off, realizing that the only way to get rid of Alice would be to reveal that she had another voice. That was not a choice. Amelia couldn't deal with the loneliness, the gaping hole in her chest when she realized that she was alone. The voices hid that. They made her feel satisfied with being at Rosalyn. They almost made Amelia feel _happy_. A feeling that has escaped her mind for nearly 4 years now.

If Alice could grin on her own, she would. _=Or you'll what? You can't do anything to get rid of me now, Miss Amelia. It will only end up hurting you, not to mention another voice will just fill my place. It's happened before, hasn't it dear?=_

_ +Shut up.+ _Tears began to flow down Amelia's face. Her eyes were red and her breathing became irregular.

The person outside began fumbling around with the doorknob. Amelia's heart raced. _+They're going to come in. They probably heard voices.+ _Her eyes widened. _+They'll find Ivan here! In my room! No!+_

_ ='Oh no, they'll come in and find my dear, precious Ivan!' Hehehehe, suck it up Amelia. The world is cruel and unforgiving, and unfortunately for you, it's even more so then usual. What are you so afraid of, anyway? It's not like you really have anything in this world. You don't really have much to live for, huh?= _Alice's suddenly cruel voice questioned. _=In fact, I think you should help them find the boy.=_

Amelia sat up. "No," she whispered. "What are you doing?" Her legs swung over the bedside and she immediately stood up. "S_t_o_p_!" Amelia half-whispered.

"Amelia?" Ivan whispered. Looking down over at him, she managed to see Ivan's eyes. Ivan's confused, scared, lavender eyes. "Amelia what are you doing?"

"Ivan, please understand, I-" The blonde was cut off as Alice assumed full control over Amelia. All she could do now was watch as Alice destroyed the one person that Amelia really truly liked, even if she had denied it for the longest time.

Amelia's face twisted into a dark, insane smile. **"You're going to get what you deserve, bastard child. How dare you, coming into Miss Amelia's room when you knew she could get hurt?" **She then turned on the lamp.

"W-What? I didn't! I had to tell her, she's the only person I can trust here! Not to mention, Katy and Natalia are her friends as well! I can't not tell her what happened to them!" Ivan defended.

Alice shook Amelia's head, **"You've only hurt her, dear boy. I saw the memories. Amelia thought it wasn't possible, but it is and now I know that it's **_**your fault she's here**_**."**

Ivan's eyes narrowed. "You don't know anything, you're not even real."

The door opened and in walked Dr. Tiyuri, one of the cruelest doctors at Rosalyn. His eyes scanned the room through thick glasses until they finally landed on Amelia. She smiled brightly at him.

"Is everything all right in here, Miss Amelia? I heard voices." Dr. Tiyuri said, feigning a concerned tone.

Alice pointed underneath the bed. **"There's a boy! He snuck in! He tried to hurt me!"**

"Is that so?" asked the doctor with an amused expression. Alice nodded. Rolling his eyes Dr. Tiyuri walked over to the bed. Ivan swallowed, and tried to move closer to the wall. He curled up into the fetal position, wishing he wasn't so big.

Dr. Tiyuri put his hands underneath the bed frame and lifted it up just enough so that he could see two lavender eyes looking up at him in fear. He grinned madly and sang, "There you are~" He reached under the bed and grabbed Ivan's arm.

_+No! NO! Alice, please, stop him! Please!+ _Amelia begged, trying to fight Alice's control. _+Please!+_

Alice giggled internally. _=Oh Amelia, foolish Amelia. There's nothing more we can do here. The boy is dead, isn't it great?=_

Ivan was roughly yanked out from underneath Amelia's bed, an amazing feat if you think about how big Ivan was. "Нет! Остановите это прямо сейчас вы сумасшедший доктор!"

Dr. Tiyuri payed no mind to the teen's protest and yanked him up to his feet. He dug his nails into Ivan's arm. "You've been a very, very bad boy Mr. Braginski. This won't go unpunished."

Ivan glared at the doctor. He slammed his elbow into Dr. Tiyuri's stomach, who in turn let him go. "**You bastard! I will not stand by while you hurt me and my friends.**" Ivan said darkly, staring into Dr. Tiyuri's eyes.

"Guards!" Dr. Tiyuri yelled in a calm manner. He stood up as six of the guards at the asylum came into the room. They grabbed Ivan and dragged him out, but not before he had time to yell Amelia's name.

Dr. Tiyuri dusted himself and walked over to the door. "Sweet dreams~." He muttered to Amelia as he shut the door, locking the girl in.

**"Now, was that really so-" **Alice began as she let Amelia re-take control. _=Bad?=_

Amelia, now once again in control of her body, let out a loud sob. Her cries filled the room, bouncing off the soundproof walls.

_=Oh Amelia, is this really necessary? The boy was taken care of, you should be happy!= _Alice happily exclaimed.

But Amelia just kept crying, offering that as her only answer. She was terrified. Terrified because Natalia was going to die. Terrified because she'd most likely never see Katyusha again. Terrified because Ivan was probably going to die too.

But most of all, Amelia was terrified because for the first time in her life, she **really **hadn't been in control of herself. Alice had taken over, and she could probably do it again. This was a fact that Amelia was sure would haunt her for the rest of her life. She really couldn't get rid of her now since Alice could just take control and either get them both killed, or keep her silent.

Amelia felt smaller. She felt like a puppet. "What good is a body if you can't control it?" She muttered to herself.

Slowly, she crawled onto her bed. Amelia got under the covers and took a deep breath.

_=Amelia dear, aren't you going to turn off the light?=_

Amelia shook her head. "No, I'd rather keep it on. It's the one real source of light for me right now."

* * *

_The next chapter will be a flashback chapter that will deal with what exactly went on in Amelia's early life._

_Translations_

_Нeт - Russian - No_

_Нет! Остановите это прямо сейчас вы сумасшедший доктор! - Russian - No! Stop this right now you madman doctor!_

_Well, that's all for today._

_Toodles~_


End file.
